


A Threat Not to be Taken Lightly

by thatonefandomwriter



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I mean tbh there might be some google/host depending on how you read it, blood mentions, google is a shit, lots of blood, there is some dark/host if you squint hard enough, um the host MIGHT be a god???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefandomwriter/pseuds/thatonefandomwriter
Summary: An argument erupts between Google and the Host during a meeting.How threatening can a blind man be?





	A Threat Not to be Taken Lightly

The meeting was off to a terrible start, no one seemed to be able to deal with anyone else. Tension had been rising since 8 am sharp, and as the clock ticked on by the egos were about ready to tear out each others’ throats. At noon, the room had met its boiling point. The rest of the table had fallen silent, the air seemingly alive and crackling with their combined aggression. No one else dared make a sound, all too scared. All but two egos. Google, who hadn't lost his temper in years, and the Host, who rarely spoke above mumbling. 

Except for now. 

“The Host requests Google go fuck himself.” The blind man stood up and pressed his hands to the table and leaned over it slightly. Despite his lack of eyes, it was clear that he was glaring across the table at the android. 

Google crinkled his nose. “Or you'll do what? N-n-narrate me?” His voice box glitching with his anger. He also stood and slammed his hands onto the table. He looked to Dark. “We can't derail from our primary o-objective.” The corners of his mouth twitching up into a smirk at the slight silence that fell over the room except for the small patter from the blood flowing from the Host’s eyes and rolling off his chin. The android believed he had won, until the air shifted dangerously. Suddenly, he was no longer so sure of himself. 

“The Host suggests that Google not underestimate him. There is a reason he is at this table.” The Host said through grit teeth, his hands trembled slightly at his exertion. Blood was dripping from his eyes at a horrifying rate, if he kept this up for much longer he would pass out. His stubbornness making him refuse to back down. 

The rest of the table watched the argument continue, eyes bouncing from Host to Google like a tennis match. Fear settled, in the room with the confidence radiating off of both of them.

“How threatening can a blind man be?” Google said smugly. He had to be strong, he couldn't bend to the whim of the other. Though, he lost his confidence when he saw the way the other smirked, something shifting inside his chest. He made a face of discomfort, clearing his throat slightly. 

“Google finds it suddenly hard to breathe, warning signs begin to flash before his eyes. He pulls at his collar and coughs suddenly.” The Host’s voice seemed to echo with hundreds of others, all whispering with intensity. Google somehow doing exactly as was narrated, which was a strange sensation  as he was both in total control of his actions and yet not. “It seemed that his oxygen systems were shutting down. He-” His teeth clenched when his whole body started to shake with his exertion. Blood staining his lips and teeth. “He coughs, black bile leaving his mouth.” Just as he said it, Google coughed a strange black liquid up onto the meeting room table, his eyes widened with fear. 

Google couldn't vomit, he didn't have a stomach, or a throat for that matter. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to process what had happened. 

The Host laughed slightly when he heard a choir of shocked and disgusted noises from the rest of the table. 

“Host.” A voice warned. 

The Host held up a hand to silence whoever spoke his name. “The Host says no. Google needs to learn his lesson.” He was determined to get his point across. He laughed bitterly. A golden, shimmering aura surrounding him, the words rising up from his mouth and swirling around the android. A wind howling between them. “Google realizes that he physically can't vomit. Causing fear to surge in his wiring. More warning signs enter his vision. His systems are failing.” At this point, he was panting, sweat shining on his forehead. 

Google started to glitch, he was running cold. He was trying to focus on what was happening as well as searching his code to find the source of the problem. There didn't seem to be a problem in his coding. Red warning signs flashed in front of his wide eyes. His vision was blurring around the edges. 

The rest of the table was in a horrified awe, watching- for the first time- the Host’s raw power first hand. The Jims held each other in fear, Bim shielded his eyes as he was too scared to see what happened next, and Bing was caught  in a stunned silence.

“Host! That is enough!” Dark finally demanded and standing up as well, his voice boomed like lightning and interrupted whatever the blind man had planned for the near future. His own aura whipping around him in an attempt to protect himself. 

The Host’s head snapped to the demon, pausing for a moment before he finally nodded. He seemed to understand that he was done with his warning. “Google suddenly could breathe. His coding finding and deleting the virus that had entered his system. He went back online healthier than before.” As he spoke, the voices started to leave his own until it was just him again. His aura left the other, now only swirling around him, the wind dying away as well. He grabbed a stunned Google from across the table, dragging him so their faces were inches apart. “The Host would like to remind Google to not fuck with him.” He snarled, blood flying from his lips as he spoke with so much aggression. He then threw the android back and away from him. Just as Google stumbled back, catching himself before he hit the wall- the Host passed out cold on the ground, his head connecting with the ground on the way down.

The Host woke up several hours later in his bed, his clothes changed from the bloody trench coat to a warm red flannel and sweatpants. His bandages had been changed and his eyes weren't bleeding as severely. His head was pounding. 

“Thank God you're awake!” Dr. Iplier said with a sigh of relief, placing a hand on the Host's chest when he tried to sit up. 

“How long has the Host been asleep?” The blind man asked, panic surfing through him. 

“A while.” Dark muttered, his arms crossed over his chest and tight lipped. He sure wasn't happy at the scene caused at the last meeting. “How long exactly, Google?”

A very apprehensive Google looked up from where he was sitting. He still seemed scared to be around the Host. “Exactly 47 hours, fifteen minutes, and 58 seconds.” He mumbled, staring at the Host with slightly wide eyes. “Host, I have committed your warning to memory. And I apologize for upsetting you. Let me know if I can do anything to make up for what I've done.” 

The Host smirked slightly, somehow everything seemed to be worth the horrible headache. “The Host accepts your apology. And asks for ibuprofen and water, if done there will be no hard feelings.” He chuckled lightly. 


End file.
